


Old Habits

by Madzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #fluff, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie/pseuds/Madzie
Summary: “I know,” he interjects quickly so to not have his heart stumped on all over again by Jace’s combat boots. “It’s just—You know, old habits die hard.”--In which JIMON are love sick fools





	

“Flight 273 to Los Angeles California will commence boarding in 30 minutes.”

Simon scowls up at the far to chirpy sounding woman speaking through the intercom. (He doesn’t care if he looks insane. It’s not fair for her to sound so fucking happy and perky, while joy feels like the furthest thing in the world for Simon.)

“You’ve got your carry on?” Jace interrogates while trying to clinch onto a peace of Moo Shu pork with his chopsticks—It kills a little part of Simon the way the blonde does everything in his power not to look at him.

Was it really only a couple weeks ago since they last were sitting across from a table like this, and Jace did all he could do to keep at least one of their hands interlaced—A dopey grin playing on the edges of his perfectly sculpted lips all the while.

“Yup.”

“Your wallet?”

“Check.”

“And what about—“

“Jace! I’m not a gangly twelve year old you had to walk home from school anymore! I can remember my things on my own, and I definitely don’t need you to coddle me!” Simon winces, because he really doesn’t know why he snapped on him like that.

“Fine Lewis, don’t need to bite my head off for giving a fuck.”

Queue awkward silence and Jace recoiling back into the shell he’s comfortably nestled himself into ever since Simon had divulged to him his intentions to move out to the west coast for college three weeks ago. 

“The Institute of the Arts is probably the best chance I’ve got,” Simon had tried to explain—Not letting Jace pull away from him like so many times before. Whenever things got tough Jace never was able to stand for long—Always having the proclivity to racing off before anything could ever really hurt him. Simon had always attributed the behavior to his yet unresolved grief of his father’s untimely death when he was only ten years old, (Effectively leaving him an orphan). But it still hurt like hell when watching the one person you have loved In one way or another Since pre-K constantly walking away from you.

So yeah, maybe Simon shouldn’t have snapped on him—But fuck, he is still hurting too. He’s the one leaving everything he has ever known to pursue something that might not even turn out as an actual career. And having his boyfriend of two and a half years acting as if he’s taking the death march of their entire relationship really doesn’t help things.

“Look—I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to be such an ass.” 

*Crickets*

“Jace—“

Nothing. Jace opts to attempt to try to snag another piece of meet over meeting Simon’s gaze.

“Hey, may the forks be with you~” The joke was his last resort—It was just cringy enough, and something so quintessentially Simon that he had to react. 

Back before they reluctantly decided upon a nonofficial break, “Just long enough so that you can look around the campus without any reservations Si—You need to decide on this important of a decision with a clear mind.” That golden of a pun would earn Simon a fondly exasperated chuckle, and a breathless kiss by his unfairly sexy partner. And even sometimes—IF there wasn’t a StarTrek marathon, (It happened once and Jace brought it up at every opportunity to feign hurt and betrayal,) those kisses would lead to fun times in bed.

Hmmmmm, fun times in bed, with Jace. A luxury that Simon fears he’ll never have again.

But before he could dwell on that travesty for too long, Jace picks up his half empty plate and moves to throw it away in the nearest canister.

“Hey! I wasn’t finished!”

“You’re flight is boarding, and you’re mom would slice me to pieces if you missed it.” He speaks gravely, and Simon thinks it’s hilarious how his boyfriend, (NO ex-boyfriend, they’re not technically dating anymore damn it.) His EX-boyfriend was made up of 180 pounds of defined muscles, and yet he still shits his pants ever time Elaine Lewis even glances his way.

Simon supposes it’s kind of endearing—Well if he’s still allowed to think anything Jace does is endearing. 

 

***

 

They step onto JFK terminal, Simon’s one carry on bag for the weekend slung onto his shoulder, and the ever looming dread made all the heavier when he keeps on reminding himself that it’s not politically correct to swing out his arm and tighten his hand around Jace’s anymore.

And everything hurts all over again.

“So, this is me.” HE tries to go for upbeat and cheerful, but Simon assumes it came out cross—Mirroring his trepidation and hurt. Jace only nods, leaving Simon to only wonder what sort of things are running around his far too self deprecating mind.

Probably a lot of bullshit of how Simon deserves to flourish somewhere full of light—As if completely contrasting against Jace’s gloomy demeanor. Or how Simon didn’t need him pulling him down.

But what Jace fails to realize is the only times Simon feels like he’s most alive are when he’s with Jace, (Whether they’re running across town dodging some biker gang they accidentally hustled out of a thousand bucks, or just lying on the Lightwood’s couch while watching the newest episode of Sherlock.) Whatever it was Jace made it exciting and lively and something completely new. And no matter what he says, it’s Jace who makes it so Simon actually believes that he can chase after some chump dream he’s had since a kid watching Toy Story 2 after his father past away—He wanting to make sure that kids everywhere never have to feel alone.

Jace is everything to him, and now it looks like there about to throw it all away and tragically become that fated memory of some person they dated back in high school before they met some other bloke and got hitched with a couple of brat kids…Simon really doesn’t want that for either of them.

“Final call for flight 273.”

Simon sighs. “I guess I’ll see ya when I get back.”

“See ya.”

Sometimes Simon feels like punching out the words Jace so obviously wants to speak, but he supposes in the middle of a cramped airport isn’t the best time to let out his frustrated emotions. Dejectedly, Simon shuffles to the tarmac, but before he could get to far he hears a frantic sounding Jace yelling after him.

“Jace?”

“You—almost—Forgot this!” He chokes out amidst labored breaths.

“Wha—“ And then Simon catches sight of it.

A dandy chain with a gleaming Star of David dangling off of it—A gift from his father, from his father before him.

“H-How.”

“You left it at my house the last time we erm—AH—Yeah—I found it on my dresser this morning and I knew you couldn’t just—“

And suddenly Simon is flushed with memories of breathless moans and burning skin, and the feeling of it never being quick enough tearing off Jace’s shirt.

He clenches tentative fingers around the prized possession. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Of course.” And Jace says it so earnestly with the most adoring gaze in his eyes—As if he would lift up the sky if only Simon had asked, that Simon leans in press their lips together—And honestly he can’t be blamed! Jace is the most fucking amazing person in the world, and he actually loves Simon with the same veracity as he does him.

Eventually the pair remembers where exactly they are, and decidedly not desiring to become one of those love sick tropes that are always scene in the Rom/Coms they secretly enjoy making out to, they part away from each other.

“Simon—“

“I know,” he interjects quickly so to not have his heart stumped on all over again by Jace’s combat boots. “It’s just—You know, old habits die hard.”

this time Jace does chuckle, and drags Simon to give him a proper kiss—One with all he has.

 

***

 

Three years later, Jace visits Simon’s art school from NYU and asks to marry him.

Simon thinks he’s the happiest man on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sap  
> request by anon on tumblr  
> Let me know what you thought?


End file.
